1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclomagnetic therapeutic device. More specifically, the present invention employs out of balance rotating magnets to produce a vibrating magnetic field that can be used for magnetic therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic therapy involves use of magnetic fields on the body for therapeutic purposes. There are several theories on how magnetic therapy affects the body.
One theory suggests that the iron in the red blood cells of the blood is drawn to the magnetic field, thereby supplying more oxygen and nutrients to the treated area of the body. Another theory suggests that magnets somehow stimulate the brain and affects the pineal gland.
Still another theory focuses on the fact that our bodies are electrical systems, and each of the cells of the body depends on electrical currents to function effectively. Death occurs when the body ceases to have any electrical activity. The theory is that certain magnetic fields can induce or amplify the beneficial electrical currents that help the body's systems, organs, and cells function properly.
A further theory relates to the use of magnetic therapy for thousands of years in Chinese medicine. It is theorized that magnets are able to break up stagnation by rearranging energy (Qi) into an organized manner so that it can flow freely. This is similar to the way shards of steel are organized and all face one direction after a magnet is passed over them.
Still a further theory is that magnetic therapy causes the blood to agitate, causing heat to be generated that allows the blood to flow better. This is an effect similar to the use of a heating pad on the body for therapy.
There are many applications claimed for magnetic therapy from the reduction of scar tissue to the treatment of internal organs. However, the predominant use of magnetic devices is in the treatment of musculoskeletal pain and myofacial pain. While the mechanism by which magnetic therapy produces pain relief is subject to much conjecture, there is a consensus that heightened blood flow to the area under the footprint of the magnet is one of the primary results of magnetic treatment. These results have been demonstrated by both thermographic and nuclear medicine studies.
There has also been evidence of pain blocking phenomena in certain nerve fibers related to the application of magnetic fields. Researchers have been able to demonstrate changes in the electrical potential of nerve cells which raise the threshold for transmitting pain impulses as a result of magnetic fields. Some scientists subscribe to the Hall Effect which promotes the idea that ions in the blood are manipulated by magnetic fields, thus producing a heating effect in the magnetized area and increasing blood circulation. The Hall Effect is the theoretical basis for the present invention. Simply stated, the Hall Effect subscribes to the idea that when therapeutic magnets are used correctly, an ionic charge is established in the blood, blood cells, blood particles, and tissue mass. The rotating magnets of the present invention are placed so that the positive field of the device is facing the body, thereby causing the blood, flesh, muscles and other body tissue to take on an opposite negative ionic charge. Because the present invention uses only a positive magnetic field, it is considered to be a unipolar device.
Other scientists disagree and insist that, from a biological perspective; magnets activate or turn on capillaries creating extra blood supply at the cellular level as opposed to the older notion that magnets produce a local heating effect to stimulate blood supply which is essentially what the Hall Effect is about.
Regardless of the exact mechanism by which magnetic therapy works, it is generally accepted that it does work.
The present invention uses unbalanced rotating magnets that create a strong vibration along with a rotating unipolar magnetic field. This strong vibration penetrates deep into muscle tissue, causing the unit to feel like a much larger and heavier vibrating unit. This unipolar magnetic therapy massaging device can be used for magnetic therapy in the treatment of pain. More specifically, the device can be used for muscle therapy, circulation therapy and massage therapy.